


give me your all and let it burn under our skin

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Lube, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stress Relief, Top Victor Nikiforov, yuuri taking it from behind? -chef's kiss-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: "You smell nice," he remarked quietly, blushing as he pressed his face against the flushed skin at the base of Victor's throat, and he became very aware of his heartbeat, hard and steady behind his ribs. Victor smelled like lavender and coconut body wash, sweet and warm and familiar by now.Victor's low chuckle and the way he gently stroked Yuuri's hair a few times, fingers running all the way down his nape in the most ridiculously pleasing way. Yuuri almost shivered, and realized how his hand was resting atop Victor's bare thigh, his robe carelessly falling open almost all the way. Looking up, Yuuri met Victor's blue eyes, the older man smirking down at him as his hand continued those slow, teasing motions that sent tingles down Yuuri's spine. "Good, I was wondering if I fulfilled that particular objective," Victor joked.Yuuri let out a soft snort, cheeks coloring nonetheless. "Dork.""Your dork.""My husband." That simple, quiet affirmation was remarkably grounding by itself, and Yuuri could see the effect on Victor almost instantly, those pretty blue eyes softening and filling with that familiar need and adoration that made Yuuri's knees weak.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Saint Petersburg Days [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/769350
Comments: 15
Kudos: 227





	give me your all and let it burn under our skin

The pain of the hard landing was beginning to ease, though it was still a bother when he walked and forgot about the issue altogether. 

The flight back to Moscow and the subsequent movement of luggage in the cold didn't help matters either, but Yuuri's mood was improved considerably by Victor's endearing offers to carry him on his back. With how loaded down they both were with baggage, that would have been nearly impossible, but Yuuri appreciated the offer, blushing the entire way out the airport. He did relent when Victor lifted his legs up to rest on his lap when they sat at their gate, squeezing and rubbing away the ache in Yuuri's ankle while Yuuri's face went hot and he tried to look as casual as possible while Victor was his overly-affectionate self in public.

But a hard final landing at the Rostelecom Cup had left Yuuri with an aching right leg, pain lancing up from his ankle all the way up to the right side of his waist. His points earned were a bit of a consolation, and so was the bruising kiss Victor had given him in private, pressing Yuuri against the wall and grinding his thigh between Yuuri's as they indulged in a kiss that made Yuuri's head spin and shoved the ache to the back of his mind, at least for those few moments they stole away until it was over and the dazed pair walked back towards the rink to watch the competition. 

Later on, when they made it to their hotel room, Yuuri feel asleep to the feeling of Victor rubbing most of the ache away, thumbs pressing down on tight joints as he made his way up with to Yuuri's waist with slow, loving motions, laughing softly whenever Yuuri yawned or let out some other noise indicating relief. Sleepy as he was, Yuuri eagerly switched places with Victor and rubbed the ache in his back and knees as best he could.

So it wasn't as bad as Victor thought. Or maybe he knew that and was just indulging his own permanent need to pamper Yuuri, who couldn't help returning the favor.

While moving around was certainly easier, Yuuri decided to let them both indulge each other. Yuuri in Victor's touch and Victor in...just getting his hands on Yuuri. It was that simple, funnily enough.

Once they were home from the airport, they shared a quick, uneventful shower to get into bed as fast as they could, losing consciousness the moment Yuuri was nestled in Victor's arms. 

Yuuri stayed dead asleep while Victor took Makkachin out and then went right back to bed once they returned, and then they didn't wake up until the afternoon when Makkachin was bounding on top of them. Yuuri let Victor have his lie-in and fed the energetic poodle before making a quick meal for himself and his husband. They Facetimed Yuuri's family and Victor's mother while they ate, catching up with each other before their afternoon breakfast was over.

Tidying up the small messes found around their home was quick, but Yuuri still felt grimy and mildly uncomfortable from travel, even if his leg was no longer bothering him. Still, all the tension he carried was stubbornly sticking around, and his brain felt rather restless and agitated even if he was generally more at ease with a competition behind him and his leg still in good shape. 

While he took another shower, Yuuri shut his eyes and realized that he was overthinking things, as usual. His performance. How he made use of Victor's time as a coach, and how that affected Victor's own performance. Even if Yuuri had an obvious bias, Victor's performance was perfect. No one could deny that. It didn't stop Yuuri from just...thinking, no matter how much time passed or how their dynamic as coach and student kept evolving with time and ever increasing trust.

High-strung, Yuuri dried off and got dressed, sighing heavily as he walked back to the living room and let himself fall facedown onto the couch with a moan. The only consolation he had was Victor's amused laugh above him as he reached down to ruffle Yuuri's hair and give his butt a squeeze. Yuuri thought Victor would sit down with him, but minutes later he heard the shower run again, and seconds later he was crushed under Makkachin's weight as the poodle decided to settle down on top of him to watch television.

Yuuri eventually managed to free himself from his canine prison, deciding to try and relax with whatever movie was on. It didn't work much, but Yuuri shut his eyes and listened to the Russian dub audio go on while he tried to get his brain to act _normally_.

Restless. Not a panic attack. But grounding his senses was still probably a good first step. He opened his eyes, and was seeing the white walls of his and Victor's home. Felt the warmth of the couch under him. Heard the television and the shower running.

Victor was in there, probably luxuriating in the undoubtedly hot water. Yuuri sighed softly, recalling that they'd shared it the night before, and wondered why they hadn't done that now, with the two of them more awake and aware. That would've been fun, given how extra affectionate Victor was being.

God, those adoring hands. Long and warm and beautiful, especially when they touched Yuuri and pushed the _right_ buttons. Yuuri had to admit that he'd sported half a chub when Victor was massaging his thigh that night in Moscow, but they were both too exhausted to do much about it, and they had a flight to catch the following morning. 

Minutes later Victor came out of the bathroom in only his fluffy white robe, drying off his hair with a towel while wearing a content look on his face. Yuuri smiled to see him, the warm feeling in his chest spreading and gradually trickling into the leftover tension. Victor plopped down on the couch next to Yuuri, reaching over to tug him towards him.

Caught under Victor's arm, Yuuri laughed breathlessly as Victor nuzzled the top of his head, grinning as he did it. "I feel like a human being again," he declared, running his fingers through Yuuri's hair in the most soothing motion imaginable that had Yuuri relaxing against him.

Yuuri rested his face against Victor's clavicle, feeling loose and at ease for the first time in _days_. "You smell nice," he remarked quietly, blushing as he pressed his face against the flushed skin at the base of Victor's throat, and he became very aware of his heartbeat, hard and steady behind his ribs. Victor smelled like lavender and coconut body wash, sweet and warm and familiar by now. 

Victor's low chuckle and the way he gently stroked Yuuri's hair a few times, fingers running all the way down his nape in the most ridiculously pleasing way. Yuuri almost shivered, and realized how his hand was resting atop Victor's bare thigh, his robe carelessly falling open almost all the way. Looking up, Yuuri met Victor's blue eyes, the older man smirking down at him as his hand continued those slow, teasing motions that sent tingles down Yuuri's spine. "Good, I was wondering if I fulfilled that particular objective," Victor joked.

Yuuri let out a soft snort, cheeks coloring nonetheless. "Dork."

"Your dork."

"My husband." That simple, quiet affirmation was remarkably grounding by itself, and Yuuri could see the effect on Victor almost instantly, those pretty blue eyes softening and filling with that familiar need and adoration that made Yuuri's knees weak.

Victor gently took Yuuri's chin in his other hand, tipping his head up to kiss him. Yuuri sighed, the barest hint of a moan shaking up his throat as Victor's warm hands held him securely, the fingers in his hair clutching without pulling, while his other fingers gently stroked his cheek. Victor slipped his tongue between Yuuri's lips, and Yuuri opened so easily for him, every inch of his skin so incredibly sensitive to the brush of his own clothes against his skin.

Sensation burned across his skin, distracting him until he found himself on his back on the couch, the breath leaving his lungs in a rush as he stared up at Victor, who was suddenly much too far away. Yuuri sat up, almost making a desperate grab for the man when Victor shrugged his robe off and and let it slide off his body completely. The revelation of that shower-flushed body had Yuuri forgetting how to breathe for a few seconds. Victor, his hair wet and slicked back, was smirking down at him, but didn't last a moment before he was diving back down to kiss Yuuri, one hand burying itself in his hair again and the other reaching for one of Yuuri's to link their fingers together as he kissed the younger man deep and sweet.

And it was sweet enough to make Yuuri feel restless for an entirely different reason. He was used to these spontaneous embraces and yet wasn't. Not even now that he could call himself married and somewhat settled with Victor, learning more about his quirks and moods and habits beyond anything he might have known as a simple fanboy. Lying there, underneath the older man's long and gorgeous body, breathy moans leaving his mouth as Victor kissed and nibbled his exposed throat while clutching Yuuri's hair again and undoubtedly making an even bigger mess of it. Yuuri squeezed Victor's hand, tempted to tear his own away from the warm grip to venture between their bodies and see if he'd find Victor erect, but a distracting suck beneath his ear kept him in place, and Yuuri let out a soft, embarrassing noise.

It could've passed for some innocent making out if Victor hadn't been completely naked, and when Yuuri finally managed to free his hand he found that _yes_ , Victor was definitely hard, and he deeply appreciated Yuuri's now-learned touch, judging by the needy sound he moaned into Yuuri's mouth when they kissed again, sucking on Yuuri's tongue and dizzying the younger man even if they weren't upright.

When Victor pulled away Yuuri was too dazed to yank him back down, but he was the one getting hoisted upright, his glasses bouncing dangerously off his nose as his world suddenly wasn't horizontal anymore, and he was getting a wonderful eyeful of his husband's naked body. One more stupefying sight, at least in the seconds before Victor was dragging him towards their bedroom, practically by the dick, which was, surprise surprise, very hard.

Once inside Yuuri regained a few bearings and tugged Victor back for yet another kiss, his hands stroking up Victor's back to feel every shiver that shook underneath his skin as he gasped into the kiss. Yuuri felt the need in Victor's body, identical to his own, fueling that restlessness until they were fucking each other back into themselves. He could feel strength coiling in the muscles that danced under his fingers, like Victor was ready to pounce on Yuuri at any given moment.

They made it to the bed and Yuuri crawled onto it, Victor pawing at his backside while laying hungry kisses to the back of his neck. Yuuri slipped forward when Victor yanked his pants off, frantically took his shirt off, his glasses inevitably getting caught in the fabric and nearly flying off along with the shirt when he tossed it away. Fortunately Victor scrambled to catch them before they could hit the ground, and with the disaster averted Victor's and Yuuri's eyes met and they both laughed with relief and amusement at the momentary break in the passion. Victor neatly folded the glasses up and set them on the nightstand, opening the drawer to retrieve their half-full bottle of lube. Yuuri's breath caught at the sight and he could feel his ass give an embarrassing clench around nothing in a mortifying sort of Pavlovian response as he unconsciously anticipated whatever Victor had planned for him.

And Victor knew what the look on Yuuri's face meant, Yuuri momentarily cursing how easy he was to read in these moments, but it was a brief emotion, one not worth dwelling on especially when it was just the two of them, and Yuuri was hungry for the feeling of being taken care of by the older, handsome man who was looking at him like he was a delicious meal.

He was on his back again, with Victor kissing him gently, coaxing with warm and lube-slick fingers dancing over his body, a mix of Russian and English blowing over his throat and across his lips when Victor sucked at his tongue with a soft moan and pushed his pants and underwear all the way off, hands spreading over Yuuri's thighs with possessive and triumphant squeezes that made Yuuri's breath catch again as Victor's hips ground down against his, the friction on his cock making Yuuri gasp and whimper, his fingers buried in Victor's hair as his husband started to kiss and suck his way down Yuuri's torso. He mouthed at Yuuri's nipples, running his tongue over them and sucking at them hard until they were stiff in his mouth and Yuuri's chest shook beneath it, every breath shaking through his throat and hitching when Victor's fingers found his hole and started to push inside slowly and gently, Yuuri spreading his legs wider as he writhed and panted harder and harder the closer Victor's mouth got to his cock.

Victor worshiped his length, moaning filthily at the taste of precum and lapping at him thoroughly, running the tip of his tongue torturously across the slit and mouthing along the underside until he was taking Yuuri's balls into his mouth. Yuuri's chest and ears burned with agonized pleasure as he grew harder inside Victor's mouth, his hips jerking of their own accord while Victor had his arm wrapped around his waist in a half-hearted attempt to restrain while his fingers sank inside Yuuri, stretching him open while Victor fellated him while stroking his prostate raw, soon with two and then three fingers, fucking them into Yuuri while the younger man screamed and begged. 

It felt like a painful eternity before Victor pulled his mouth away right as Yuuri was about to cum, his fingers leaving him totally empty. Yuuri whined, chest heaving and legs trembling as he lay spread apart, tightly wound and so fucking needy that he was drooling, his eyes straining at the blurred silver shape above him. Victor carefully moved him to his front and lifted his ass up, propping Yuuri up on his knees and putting him on display. Head turned to the side, Yuuri bit his lip and whimpered at how exposed and weak he felt, knowing that it was pointless to try and get up on his elbows, because he was just going to fall flat on the mattress anyway. And _fuck_ , Victor's mouth was on his ass, his hands squeezing the cheeks as he licked and feasted on it, fucking Yuuri with his tongue and curling it against the clenching rim until it was a wet mess of saliva and lube. Yuuri was clenching the sheets, practically howling into them and feeling beyond words, beyond begging and ready to just demand and attack Victor just to get his dick inside him _now._ Victor sucked at his parted cheeks with relish, and Yuuri heard him straighten back up and felt the head of his dick stroking between Yuuri's cheeks to fucking _tease_ him and make his hole twitch even more. Yuuri almost growled, forgetting to be embarrassed and canting his hips back towards Victor.

"Such a greedy little hole, Yuuri," Victor remarked in low tones, running a finger over Yuuri's rim, the absolute jerk. "Want to tell me what it needs?"

Yuuri exhaled sharply, chest still burning with desperation as he swallowed and moaned, "Y-your cock..."

"Good boy," Victor said softly, the words warming Yuuri's ears and sending a thrill through him all the way into his heart. He moaned into his fist when Victor started to push inside with such care, though he knew quite well how much Yuuri loved feeling filled and stretched open on his cock. "My good, beautiful boy...God, you're so _tight...Fuck_ , you were made for me..." His hands gripped Yuuri's hips securely as the younger man whimpered and moaned with each inch, his heart pounding and practically singing with ecstasy at the feeling of security, of feeling small and safe under Victor, knowing the older man would take care of him and push him to an unbearable, satisfying high as he fucked him back into himself, and filled him up so Yuuri could _feel_ it. It should have been depraved of Yuuri to want that, but it was the honest to God truth, one he couldn't quite deny after a thorough dicking from Victor that had him seeing stars even afterwards, when the man's cum was leaking out of him.

He wasn't quite there yet, chest and face flat on the mattress with sharp sensation rippling down his spine and even into his gut as Victor's hips gave deep rolls against him, cock dragging against that glorious spot that had Yuuri moaning unabashedly as he took the brutal pounding, the knots in his mind and body untangling so swiftly, leaving him completely unraveled. But it was Victor keeping him together, bowing down over his back and mouthing at his ear and jaw, taking it in his hand to turn Yuuri's face towards his and kissing him hard, swallowing every needy moan that tumbled out of Yuuri's mouth. Too caught up in the hard fucking to keep up, all Yuuri could do was keep his mouth open while Victor practically fucked it with his tongue, the two of them making a wet mess of the kiss. Yuuri could care less about it, moaning at the rough and delicious kiss and the hard grip on his jaw as Victor took what he wanted from both ends. 

Wrists soon trapped under Victor's grip, Yuuri couldn't even bring his hand down to touch himself. No, Victor was fucking him harder now, faster and determined to _make_ him cum, and at this point it wouldn't take much, not with how he'd edged Yuuri and got him so desperate for release, making him whine for it while giving him emotional release at the same time, making him feel as safe as possible and quieting the anxiety in his mind for just a little while. Yuuri saw those familiar stars when Victor fucked his prostate and drove a messy orgasm out of him, Yuuri shouting and biting at the sheets as his own hips jerked and tried to just _take_ more from the man still fucking him, tugging Yuuri's clenching ass onto his cock until he too came with a groaned curse and sucked at Yuuri's nape.

Victor drew out slowly, allowing Yuuri to feel the length of him, the solid yet softening shape dragging along his insides and leaving a mess of cum inside him. The sensation had Yuuri going almost cross-eyed, and he was barely aware that he was drooling, reduced to harsh pants as release spread across his muscles and a satisfying ache settled in his hips. Fuck, how could he have known he'd turn out to be such a slut for Victor's cock and even his _cum_ way back when he was just a fanboy harboring a few dirty fantasies? Yet here he was, lying flat on the mattress with his ass gaping and cum trickling out of him, his legs still obscenely spread for Victor's viewing pleasure as his husband panted harshly above him. Yuuri twitched when Victor ran his fingertips down his spine, leaving shivers in their wake before Victor followed them with wet kisses, hands squeezing Yuuri's cheeks to make him cry out softly before he made his way back up to Yuuri's shoulders and kissed his overheated flesh with adoration.

Victor lay down beside Yuuri, gently tugging him towards him so Yuuri could lay his head on his shoulder, and one leg curled around Victor's. Spent and sensitive, Yuuri didn't move at all, opting to just feel Victor's fingers playing with his hair and running across his skin and making his nerves jump. He breathed slow and steady, a fog of bliss settling in his brain, and the only thing he did was lift a hand up to play with Victor's nipple, circling a fingertip around it until it was stiff. Victor laughed shakily at the sensation, Yuuri peering up to see him blushing and smiling. Yuuri smiled back, feeling mildly intoxicated as he said quietly, "I love you, Victor."

"I love you too," Victor replied, his eyes so soft and warm as he squeezed Yuuri. "That sounds wonderful when you say it."

"I mean it," Yuuri said, ceasing his hand's movements and burying his face in Victor's neck with a smile. "God, I don't feel so caught up in my head now. I'm not...thinking too much like I usually do."

"Are you saying a rough, raw fucking from your amazing husband will always calm you down?" Victor asked in a smug tone as his hand made its way down to give Yuuri's sore ass a little love tap.

Yuuri scoffed, though he did twitch at Victor's touch. "Show-off."

"I aim to please," Victor replied, still beaming. Yuuri lifted his head to just look at his husband, to take in every lovely feature; his pretty lips and eyes. The very slight bump on the bridge of his nose. The fading freckles that dotted his skin. Victor gazed right back at him, bringing a hand up to stroke Yuuri's jaw. "I'd keep you in bed all day if I could," he said quietly before drawing Yuuri's head closer so he could put his mouth against his ear and add, "I'd fuck you and tease you. I'd spend so much time fucking you open with my tongue because I love how it drives you crazy, _miliy_. It gets you so desperate for me."

Yuuri's breaths shook again, and he closed his eyes as he clenched around nothing _again_ just because Victor teased him with some dirty talk that had him vividly recalling just where Victor's mouth had been just a little while ago. Fuck, was he that easy a study? He smiled and blushed, mumbling into Victor's neck, "I'm going to need another shower eventually, Vitka. You...came a lot."

"Yes I did," his husband declared, kissing his ear and nipping the lobe. "And it was all for you, my greedy darling."

He gave Yuuri's ass a swat with his open palm, and something between a yelp and a satisfied laugh escaped Yuuri. He was naked, literally and figuratively, and every reaction was genuine and spontaneous. All because of Victor.

And it was a pretty spectacular feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> transparency time: my mental health took a bit of a hit these past couple of weeks thanks to work and the benefits of having a uterus. my Significant Other (*giggle*) has been such a damn gem and I'm so effing lucky to have them to keep pushing me.
> 
> and all of you have been so wonderful with your comments. I especially enjoy going back and reading the comments for the latest update of **tell me where your love lies**. I bet you all didn't see THAT coming, eh?
> 
> For real, every single comment is so encouraging and I'm grateful to you all for sticking around and reading everything I write for Victuuri, whether it be an AU or canonverse. Thanks so much.
> 
> If you'd like to help me in a more personal way, please check out the links on my twitter: **@DucksFucka**
> 
> I'm so grateful to you all, and I'll see you on the next update, which should come sometime this weekend or in the coming week. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!
> 
> have a great weekend <3


End file.
